<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kov'nyn by cac0daemonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353187">Kov'nyn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia'>cac0daemonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More fan art for LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kov'nyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had free time to myself today so wanted to squeeze in another one. It was fun drawing Corin's new 'do!</p><p>Visit me on <a href="https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Large:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>